An Unexpected Gift
::Necromundus - Rancho Rigor Mortis ---- ::Adobe houses in cattle-fenced yards are scattered along the bumpy, rutted dirt roads of this rustic subdivision on the outskirts of Necromundus city center. The streets are marred by wagon wheel ruts, hoof prints and vehicle tire tread tracks alike. ---- Linnael is standing outside Zariel's house, spinning a rather new-looking gun on his finger. The door opens a crack, a hazel eye peeking through it. "Oh, hey, Linn," Zariel greets, opening the door more widely and peering around the area. He's still got his bat with him. He quirks an eyebrow at the weapon, "And this world scoots closer and closer to the Looney Tunes. What's up?" Linnael holds out the gun. "I've got something for you," he says. "Ever used a gun before?" "Considering who you're talking to, that's a silly question," Zariel replies, "I was a wealthy serial killer when I was alive, I've used more kinds of guns than I can count." He holds his hand out to take the weapon and look it over, "Although that's a /really/ big caliber for a revolver. What's the deal?" "Stun gun," Linnael replies, handing it over. "Can't kill, but it'll knock people out." "Handy," Zariel remarks, nodding as he continues to look the weapon over, "How's its range?" He flicks open the gun to pull a round out of the chamber to examine, "I'm guessing accuracy is an issue too far off, the way these things look." Linnael tucks his hands into his pockets. "That depends on /you/," he says. "You'd be surprised," Zariel remarks, "Bullets don't just go straight when they leave the barrel of a gun - power and aerodynamics make a big difference. Six-shooter with large, flat rounds... Yeah, I'm guessing this baby's short range. Could probably manage longer range shots with practice, getting to know how they fly and all." Linnael smiles a bit wryly. "Just know how to use it," he says. "It'll help you." Zariel grins, "Yeah, it'll definitely be a big help. Thank you, Linnael." He tucks the weapon into his belt, "I feel bad - I didn't get you anything." Linnael smirks. "I'll think of something eventually," he says. "Don't worry about that." "Works for me," Zariel replies, "You want to come in or something? My house is actually /clean/ for once." Linnael quirks a smile at that. "Why not?" he asks. "Greater miracles have happened." Zariel steps back from the door and gestures for the mage to come in, "Yeah, they have, but it's still impressive for a guy like me. Then again, I do tend to clean when I need to think... I'm a weird mix of stereotypes." Linnael smirks and shakes his head, walking in. ---- ::Zariel's House ---- ::A single-storey house with pale yellow adobe walls, an angled roof and rectangular windows. A rickety wooden fence encircles a yard of dusty red clay. ---- The place /is/ clean! Shiny-clean. Woodwork and glass have been polished, the rug and cushioned furniture look new (and smell faintly like Febreeze), piles of Random Stuff have been organized and tucked away into shelves and drawers. Apparently Zariel has done a lot of thinking. "You want something to drink? I've got more than just booze," the demon says lightly, "Food's a little scarce, though." Linnael shrugs. "Something to drink is nice," he says. "I have plenty of food back home." Zariel wanders for the kitchen, "All right, what would you like, then? Pop, milk, water, juice, a million different kinds of alcohol... I should install a bar in here, how much booze I keep. Don't even drink all that much of it these days." Linnael laughs. "Mm. Pop," he says. "I haven't had pop for a while now." "All right," Zariel calls, shuffling through his fridge, "I've got cola, orange, lemon lime, and root beer. Want ice?" While he talks, he continues to shuffle. The blender gets involved. Linnael smiles. "Lemon lime," he says. "/Definitely/ lemon lime. And ice as well. I'll chill it myself if it doesn't come with it." "Yeah, yeah, we all know mages are the ultimate multitools," Zariel says, coming out of the kitchen with Linn's iced lemon lime pop and a slushie-fied cola for himself. "Really, do you only think in terms of magic or are you capable of functioning without it?" he asks lightly as he hands off the mage's drink. Linnael sips his drink, smiling. "I can manage without it," he says. "I don't make clothes with my magic, for one. But... why not use magic, if you have it?" "I'm just being a little bitter," Zariel remarks lightly, "There's relatively little that's special about my methods. I can bash things and on rare occasions I can kinda heal. You zip around town like Iron Man. Granted, I'm a demon, so I get perks there. But once this whole rising thing is over, assuming I pass all my tests, I'll just be a really strong guy swinging a really big weapon." He swigs his slushie with a shrug, "Out of curiosity, is there anything you can't do?" Linnael hmms. "Yes," he says. "I can't forge weapons, I can't heal, I can't sneak. I'm not as strong as a fighter, so you guys could tear me apart fast." "Yeah, if we could /reach/ you," Zariel chuckles, "You've already demonstrated that you can hold off a fighter. Anyone can learn to forge a weapon the old-fashioned way. Healing is unnecessary if you can avoid getting altogether, and sneaking... Maybe not conventionally, but what about air magic to buffer noise and fire to create illusions?" Linnael shakes his head. "It doesn't always work so well," he says. "Being able to sneak like Nodhi does is much better. Honestly, I look at it as... I cheat." Zariel nods, smirking, "Cheat, huh? That's a way to look at it, yeah, but if you were truly cheating you'd have figured out God Mode by now." He winks, "Nah, you're just powerful and know how to use it. Knowing /when/ to use it, though... Well, really, do you have an aversion to walking?" Linnael grins broadly. "I like walking," he says, stretching out. "I do it a lot. But let me tell you, going jet-mode is /fun/." "So's flying with wings," Zariel remarks, "But I usually only do it when I need to. When either time or obstacles get in my way. Of course, the /occasional/ recreation happens. Like getting smushed on the ground after pulling out of a freefall too late." Linnael smirks at that. "That's just clumsiness," he says. "You should learn to fly better." "Nah, I knew when the right time to pull out was," Zariel says, "I waited until the last moment on purpose and missed it by a hair. I wasn't clumsy, just cocky." Linnael grins. "That's probably worse," he says, before standing. "I'm gonna head out. You take care, Zariel. And remember that gun - it can't kill, but it can stop." ---- Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs